space_engineers_group_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon (episode)
Not to be confused with Charon the planet. The episode starts off with W4stedspace at the top of The Shaft. He is standing on the catwalk panels. He slowly moves to the edge and jumps off. In the Silo base Suddenly, we have a shot of CaptainShack and W4stedspace talking in the kitchen, as Morphologis questions Shack about finding w4sted until he notices w4sted is sitting at the table. W4sted tells the crew about the sudden appearance of the Shaft and that they need to check it out and that he doesn't know how it is there. The crew leaves the room. The next shot is of w4sted falling deeper and deeper in the shaft, falling endlessly. Some more static comes on the screen and we cut to a shot of the Type 2 drone in W4sted's workshop. The drone is trying to get out by banging on the door, and there is some writing on the drones camera that says "RTB signal found" The drone identifies the severed antenna and tries to get to it. Suddenly w4sted is back at the top of the shaft. He seems surprised and is looking around frantically for a way out. He says to himself, "This isn't real!" and proceeds to rush out of the room. He tries to radio CaptainShack and Doctor Morphologis, as he rushes out. He closes the double entrance doors and runs out of the Bunker. He gets out and rushes to the Silo Base. The next shot is from 16 hours ago and shows the crew at the downed type six. As the doc goes to the AI unit, w4sted gets distracted and heads to the bunker. It is unknown if he did this by choice or if the suit was interfering with his ability to make decisions. The next shot is a screen that is detailing some drone code, with the term "RTB" being used frequently. Charon A shot of the camera moving up, with a small circular object coming into view. A voice comes on, asking w4sted to answer all questions. He tells the voice that he isn't answering anything until she tells him where his brother is. A ship - the CF Nebuleese -- passes on the screen, and a smaller ship comes out of it, with two passengers and a cargo area. It has both Ion and Atmospheric engines. W4sted sighs then starts to explain, as the ship lands on Charon. He explains that he was on shore leave and that he met up with his brother. He said that he had received a message from his sister and her fiance, that they were going to Charon, a project offered by The Company to colonize and terraform the barren rock. The ship landed on the other side of the moon, and they made their way to a large drilling rig. Some more static cuts on the screen and a shot is shown of w4sted walking to the bunker. It cuts in and out from Charon and the bunker. The next few shots are on Charon, as w4sted explains to the interrogator about the transfer. A shot of w4sted walking to the tunnel he dug is shown, with some static effects. W4sted walks to the hole and looks around, suddenly a shot of a large Digging Rig, digging the surface of Charon is shown, w4sted and his brother move to cover, and they walk to a small building with a large staircase leading to the rig. The two walk down a hallway, leading to a large commons area. The blue engineer notices the lockers have the suits in them, so the two fetch some white suits and put them on. The two walk out on to a platform supporting the digging rig. The shot cuts to an engineer smoking a cigar, and asks himself what the engineers are doing at the facility at night. The security guard goes up to w4sted and his brother and asks what they are doing there. W4sted explains that they are helping out with lifting and moving parts. He tells the guard that they will need a vehicle and the guard points out the vehicle they can take. They grab the vehicle and leave the rig. They drive through a long tunnel until they find a security check point, in which the driver, nearly flips the vehicle over. A security officer inspects the vehicle and they are given the all clear signal. As the car passes by, a security guard signals the leader that they just passed the checkpoint. The vehicle drives past some sort of airbase. Something to note is that there are Dead Tech boxes here, identical to the ones we see at the underground facility. The two enter a prison complex and fit in with other prisoners. They head up to the bedrooms at the top and sleep for the night. In the morning, many security guards are rushing to the complex. Two security guards have guns pointed at a prisoner, presumably W4sted or his brother. 5 prisoners walk out of the camp, past several security gates. Each of them individually walk through a security field, until one of the prisoners is apprehended. He heads through a different set of doors, as the next prisoner walks through, it is revealed to be w4sted that walked through the doors, and security got the wrong prisoner. The episode ends with the wrong prisoner being taken to security. Behind the scenes The engineer that was smoking a cigar was nicknamed the Vapengineer by viewers of w4sted's preview of the episode. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:W4stedspace's episodes